In order to organize visual input or output from a large group of individual mobile phones, tablets, or other handheld computing devices, each containing a display, and each individual device position is determined within the visual space. As an example, in an auditorium where it is intended to create a large display composed of individual attendees devices, the position of each device, or “pixel” in the overall auditorium wide display must be known.